1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack and an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is a device supplying power to a load even if a power failure occurs. A UPS is used as a buffer between a commercially supplied power and an electrical load requiring continuous power supply. Such a UPS stores power in a storage battery during commercial power supply, and stably supplies safe power of excellent quality stored in the storage battery to equipment in during a power failure or a failure of the power supply input terminal of the equipment.
Such a UPS includes a rectifier, an inverter, and a battery system. The capacity of a battery system in a UPS varies according to types of equipment to which power is to be supplied in during a power failure. Generally, a large capacity battery system is used for supporting large-scale manufacturing equipment and computer systems.